Narcolepsy is a devastating disabling condition. The cardinal symptoms are excessive daytime sleepiness (EDS), cataplexy (a sudden loss of muscle tone triggered by strong emotions, seen in approximately 60% of patients), hypnogogic hallucination (HH), sleep paralysis (SP), and disturbed nocturnal sleep (DNS). Other than EDS, DNS is the most common symptom seen among narcolepsy patients.
The diagnosis of narcolepsy rests in part on clinical grounds. When narcolepsy is suspected, it is standard practice to administer an overnight polysomnogram (PSG) followed by a multiple sleep latency test (MSLT) to document the rapid eye movement (REM) abnormality that characterizes the disorder. On the MSLT a mean sleep latency less than or equal to 8 minutes and two or more sleep onset REM periods (SOREMPs) are required to confirm a diagnosis of Type 1 or Type 2 narcolepsy. It is also possible, but infrequently preferred, that narcolepsy be diagnosed by measuring hypocretin in the cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) in cases where the PSG and/or MSLT is not completed. For these cases, a hypocretin concentration of less than 110 pg/nL confirms a narcolepsy Type 1 diagnosis.
One of the major treatments for narcolepsy is sodium oxybate, a neuroactive agent with a variety of Central Nervous System (CNS) pharmacological properties. The species is present endogenously in many tissues, where it acts as a neurotransmitter on a gamma-hydroxybutyrate (GHB) receptor (GHBR), and possesses neuromodulatory properties with significant effects on dopamine and gamma-Aminobutyric Acid (GABA). Studies have suggested that sodium oxybate improves Rapid Eye Movement Sleep (REM sleep, REMS) of narcoleptics in contrast to antidepressant drugs.
Sodium oxybate is also known as sodium 4-hydroxybutanoate, or gamma-hydroxybutyric acid sodium salt, and has the following chemical structure:

Sodium oxybate is marketed commercially in the United States as Xyrem®. The product is formulated as an immediate release liquid solution that is taken once immediately before bed, and a second time approximately 2.5 to 4 hours later, in equal doses. Sleep-onset can be dramatic and fast, and patients are advised to be sitting in bed when consuming the dose. The most commonly reported side effects are confusion, depressive syndrome, incontinence and sleepwalking.
When initiating treatment with sodium oxybate, careful titration up to an adequate level is essential both to obtain positive results and avoid adverse effects. The recommended starting dose is 4.5 g divided into 2 equal doses of 2.25 g, the first taken at bedtime and the second taken 2.5 to 4 hours later. The starting dosage can be decreased to 3.0 g/day or increased to as high as 9.0 g/day in increments of 1.5 g/day (0.75 g per dose). Two weeks are recommended between dosage adjustments to optimize reduction of daytime symptoms and minimize side effects. The ideal dose will provide an effective eight hours of sleep but, at the end of eight hours, very little of the drug will remain in the patient's bloodstream to affect the patient's wakefulness.
The requirement to take Xyrem® twice each night is a substantial inconvenience to narcolepsy patients. The patient must typically set an alarm to take the second dose, which can interrupt ongoing productive sleep. Several efforts have been made to provide a once-nightly modified release dosage form of sodium oxybate, but none has yet received approval from the United States Food and Drug Administration (“FDA”) or proven effective in the clinic.
One of the biggest drawbacks of these once-nightly formulations is the reduction in bioavailability that occurs when sodium oxybate is formulated in a modified release dosage form, as measured by the blood concentration/time area under the curve (“AUC”). U.S. 2012/0076865 A1 by Allphin et al. (“Allphin”), for example, conducted two separate crossover bioavailability trials involving three separate modified release formulations and an immediate release solution, and reported the following bioavailability results:
AUClastAUCinfλ_zT1/2Cmax(hr *(hr *(1/hr)(hr)Tmax (hr)a(ug/ml)ug/ml)ug/ml)Summary of PK Parameters for Treatments A, B, CTreatment AN292929292929Mean1.220.64.50 (0.5, 4.75)130.79350.84351.2SD0.270.1331.52116.74116.74CV %21.9322.6124.133.2733.24Mean1.190.58127.3333.33333.72Treatment BN181819191918Mean0.621.222.00 (1.50, 5.00)41.78188.23196.25SD0.160.4018.40103.60102.50CV %26.4432.5844.0355.0452.23Mean0.591.1738.46163.80173.33Treatment CN191919191919Mean0.740.992.50 (1.00, 5.00)50.49221.64222.60SD0.160.2315.83106.85106.80CV %22.2522.9331.3548.2147.98Mean0.720.9648.10200.08201.12Summary of OK Parameters for Treatments A, D, ETreatment AN303030303030Mean1.080.714.50 (0.50, 5.50)114.59301.28301.59SD0.310.2727.91100.85100.87CV %29.0037.9024.3633.4733.45Mean1.030.67111.20285.47285.79Treatment DN303030303030Mean0.461.630.75 (0.50, 2.50)25.1064.4465.58SD0.140.477.3320.3620.26CV %30.2729.0029.2031.6030.90Mean0.441.5624.1061.3162.55Treatment EN303030303030Mean0.591.361.00 (0.50, 5.00)59.52242.30243.80SD0.200.6417.72117.15116.79CV %34.5746.9129.7748.3547.91Mean0.551.2556.89216.33218.12Treatment A: Two 3 g IR doses administered four hours apartTreatment B: One 6 g CR dose administered at time zero (no IR component)Treatment C: One 6 g CR dose administered at time zero (no IR component)Treatment D: One 4 g dose including IR and CR fractions administered at time zeroTreatment E: One 8 g dose including IR and CR fractions administered at time zero
As can be seen, mean AUCinf, which measures the total exposure of the body to sodium oxybate for a given dose, was significantly less for the doses having a modified release component when compared to the immediate release doses. Mean AUCinf for Treatment B, which included the exact same dose of sodium oxybate as Treatment A, was only 56% of the mean AUCinf for Treatment A; mean AUCinf for Treatment C, which also included the same dose of sodium oxybate as Treatment A, was only 63% of the mean AUCinf for Treatment A; mean AUCinf for Treatment E was only 81% of the mean AUCinf of Treatment A, even though Treatment E dosed 2 g more of sodium oxybate than Treatment A, which, compared to same dose, represented only 61% of the mean AUCinf of Treatment A. Mean AUCinf for Treatment D was only 22% of the mean AUCinf of Treatment A, although Treatment D dosed 2 g less of sodium oxybate than Treatment A, which, compared to same dose, represented only 33% of the mean AUCinf of Treatment A. As shown in FIGS. 12 and 14 of U.S. 2012/0076865 A1, Allphin's formulations also suffered from an excess of sodium oxybate remaining in the bloodstream at 8 hours.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,193,211 to Liang et al. (“Liang”) reports even lower bioavailability from his once-nightly formulations. Liang developed several enterically coated delayed release formulations of sodium oxybate, and tested these formulations in dogs alongside an immediate release formulation to compare the relative pharmacokinetics (PK) of these formulations. The results of Liang's testing are reported below:
Mean GHB Concentrations (ug/mL)Period1234Time Point (Hr)DR1-w/ AcidDR1-No AcidIRDR200.000.000.000.000.50.000.00116.040.0010.004.76248.271.5324.9911.62195.5132.52326.3131.88117.56100.99435.1438.2647.21100.57529.1834.778.7454.99621.0927.830.0023.42711.259.130.007.5288.672.530.000.34101.433.030.000.00120.980.670.000.00140.430.000.000.00Tmax (Hr)4.25.21.23.7Cmax (ug/mL)38.7758.44249.5112.7AUClast134.3162.6601.0318.4Rel BA22%27%100%53%DR1-w/ Acid: Two 1 g DR capsules administered at time zeroDR1-No Acid: Two 1 g DR capsules administered at time zeroIR: Two 1 g IR capsules administered at time zeroDR2: Two 1 g DR capsules administered at time zero
As can be seen, by encapsulating the sodium oxybate in an enteric/delayed release coating, Liang decreased the AUC of the sodium oxybate significantly. One of the formulations, DR1-w/Acid, had a relative bioavailability of only 22% compared to the immediate release dosage form. DR2 had the greatest relative bioavailability, but still only 53% compared to the immediate release dosage form. One can easily calculate that any of the envisioned combinations of immediate release (IR) components and delayed release (DR) components as described in col. 5 lines 3 to 28 of U.S. Pat. No. 8,193,211 will not give a relative bioavailability greater than 78%.
All of these formulations are inconvenient for at least two reasons: (1) the low relative bioavailability necessitates an increase in the dose compared to current IR treatments which already require a large dose (4.5 to 9 g a day), and (2) when provided in the form of pills, a patient must swallow around 4 to 9 pills per dose, which is a serious inconvenience for the patient and potential drawback for patient compliance.
Various other techniques are known for formulating modified release dosage forms including, for example, the techniques described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,101,209 to Legrand et al. (“Legrand”). Legrand provides a system ensuring that the active ingredient is released with certainty from the modified release dosage form by means of a dual mechanism of “time-dependent” and “pH-dependent” release. Legrand did not describe any dosage forms for delivering sodium oxybate or other forms of gamma-hydroxybutyrate.
Another drawback of Xyrem® is the high level of the daily dose, generally 7.5 g or 9 g of sodium oxybate taken daily over long periods of time. This represents a very high sodium intake which is not recommended in persons with high blood pressure, risk of cardiovascular disease, stroke or coronary heart disease (See WHO. Guideline: Sodium intake for adults and children. Geneva, World Health Organization (WHO), 2012.).
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide modified release formulations of gamma-hydroxybutyrate that are administered only once at bed-time with improved dissolution and pharmacokinetic profiles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide modified release formulations of gamma-hydroxybutyrate that optimize the bioavailability of the gamma-hydroxybutyrate, and roughly approximate the bioavailability of an equal dose of an immediate release liquid solution of sodium oxybate administered twice nightly.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide once-nightly modified release formulations of gamma-hydroxybutyrate that roughly approximate or exceed the bioavailability of an equal dose of an immediate release solution of sodium oxybate administered twice nightly, across the entire therapeutic range of sodium oxybate doses.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide modified release formulations of gamma-hydroxybutyrate which, 8 hours after administration, produce very little residual drug content in the bloodstream of most patients but still similar to the one observed after administration of an equal dose of an immediate release liquid solution of sodium oxybate administered twice nightly.
Yet another object of the present invention is to improve the therapeutic effectiveness and safety profile of gamma-hydroxybutyrate based on novel dissolution and pharmacokinetic profiles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide modified release formulations of gamma-hydroxybutyrate that yield a similar pharmacokinetic profile compared to an immediate release liquid solution of sodium oxybate administered twice nightly while potentially giving a reduced dose.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide modified release formulations of gamma-hydroxybutyrate that allow once daily administration and reduced dose compared to the commercial treatment Xyrem®.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a convenient dosage form of gamma-hydroxybutyrate that can be easily swallowed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide modified release formulations of gamma-hydroxybutyrate that are administered only once at bed-time with improved dissolution and pharmacokinetic profiles and reduced sodium content compared to an immediate release liquid solution of sodium oxybate administered twice nightly.